


Greed (Is Nothing Compared to Compassion)

by TransPanda



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F, TW: Vague mentions of sexual harrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransPanda/pseuds/TransPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eretria's thoughts when she made the decision to go back to the Rover camp for Amberle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greed (Is Nothing Compared to Compassion)

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this fandom was in dire need of more fics so I thought I’d give it a shot. Hope you guys enjoy!  
> You can find me @whiteroseaf.tumblr.com :)

She was supposed to walk away. She was supposed to leave with her new pouch of gold and her favorite steed and never look back. Her mission had been accomplished, she was  _ free _ , something she’d never been before. Free, with enough money and skills to survive on her own. She was  _ supposed _ to ride away and leave all of that elf business behind her.

But she had turned back. For some stupid, unreasonable, foolish reason she had turned back and the sight of _ him _ , with his hands groping and reaching and with Amberle struggling-- The mere sight of it had caused bile to sting against the sides of her throat. For a moment, she had been sure she was going to turn her horse around right then and there.

But, no. She had no ties to this girl- this  _ elf _ . She could leave, finally, and not have to worry about Cephelo breathing down her neck or trying anything ever again.

However, the thought relentlessly gnawed at her mind as she pressed her heels to the horse’s sides lightly. The thought of Amberle- a kind, well-meaning, all too  _ good _ person -having to suffer through what  _ she _ had all of her life. Her stupid conscience wouldn’t let her just walk away, but she had to. God knows what would happen if she went back and Cephelo got a hold of her again. 

The only reason she was even contemplating the idea was because of her empathy, a stupid, unrelenting emotion that, frankly, she could get by just fine without. And yet, that feeling of  _ I understand _ continued to taint her logic and reasoning, urging her to do something, to stop him. To put an end to his ways somehow so no one, least of all Amberle, would ever have to endure his torture ever again.

The idea that Eretria might care for the elf was a thought that lasted only seconds in the back of her mind, pushed away by her inexplicable need to not care for anyone, as that only lead to betrayal and heartache. Relying on people only lead to unneeded consequences of foolish interactions that could easily have been avoided.

How Eretria found herself storming into Cephelo’s tent with a horde of passed out rovers lamely scattered around the ground behind her an hour later was a matter of unneeded consequence. Amberle’s terrified, desperate cries had clawed their way through Eretria’s ribs, and if she hadn’t already gone back to the camp with the intention of freeing the princess from the captivity of her ex-owner, Eretria knew that those cries would’ve lead to the same result. Now, however, they simply spurred her on.

The money. That’s why she’d done it. It had nothing to do with the curve of Amberle’s lips when she smirked in that smug way that only she somehow managed. It had nothing to do with the way graceful waves of umber fell around her sharp jaw line. And it most definitely had nothing to do with how caring, fearless, and downright courageous the elf was. 

No, Eretria did not allow herself to notice any of these things. Her actions were made out of her selfish greed for more gold, and they did not have anything to do with Eretria’s growing feelings for this annoying, in over her head, princess. 

At least, that’s what she told herself. And Amberle for that matter. 

But when Eretria witnessed Amberle and Wil interact, the way they were so familiar and comfortable despite the small amount of time they’d known each other, she realized that keeping her feelings to herself,  _ denying _ them, would have to be the way things remained. Surprisingly, she found herself to be disappointed. 


End file.
